brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:10232 Palace Cinema/Klagoer
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 16:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC)}}| ---- How would you rate 10232 Palace Cinema? Terrible 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 Spectacular! 5/5 Lego-10232-Palace-Cinema-creator-expert-ibrickcity-8.jpg|Each Level Broken Down Lego-10232-palace-cinema-019.jpg|The Exterior 10232-1.jpg|The Entire Set When 10232 Palace Cinema came out in 2013, I would say it was a love at first sight. After now have gotting it I am extremely satisfied with my purchase and I am amazed at the detail and design of this set. Always good to know LEGO still has some good ideas left. Palace Cinema brings back a classic American feel of going to the movies as a treat with a touch of modern day. Containing over 2,000 pieces this set is truly a set I will never part with. Also includes six amazing minifigures that really makes this set, "The set of the century!" The Price sounds expensive, right? After getting the set I saw it was well worth it. The Place Cinema contains some exclusive building designs and parts that are new and only in this set! I especially love the lights on the exterior of the building. The set also has some extremely cool seats on the inside for customers to sit in to watch the movie. Something else that made the price very well worth it was the movie posters. The price was very well set for the amount of cool pieces you get. Overall, the price was very well set. Instructions/Manual/Packaging Instructions/Manual * Booklet 1 * Booklet 2 * Booklet 3 As most LEGO Instructions are, this one followed that pattern. Weird colors in the booklet compared to the actual pieces. >_> So a black piece looks like a light grey in the manual. Extremely annoying! This is definitely a downside to getting this set, but I did eventually somehow put the set together correctly ---- Packaging Unlike other Modular Buildings the boxart for this set follows a new format and layout. I really like how TLG did it because it makes it actually look like a realistic movie premiere scene. For the boxart I would say LEGO gets a five out of five rating! The Build Details Palace Cinema contains fantastic details as expected for a set so large. As I mentioned above the seats inside the theater are byfar the my favourite detail of the entire set. I think they are very cool and very neat. Exterior I think that the exterior is amazing! I love the "Hollywood" style including the stars on the sidewalk. This really makes the set more realistic. As lame as it sounds my favorite part is the lampposts. I like the design of them and just how they were placed. These are very useful to use for other city like scenes. Simply wonderful. Car The car is really cool, simple, and realistic. Unlike most LEGO cars, I can use this one for other purposes. I also like how it is black and not some ugly yellow. The car is really detailed and neat to use for other purposes. Interior 10232-18.jpg 10232-17.jpg 10232-16.jpg 10232-13.jpg 10232-12.jpg 10232-11.jpg 10232-10.jpg 10232-9.jpg Lego 10232.jpg I was debating how I wanted to do this section so I decided I would split up each level how it is shown in most other reviews. First Floor LEGO Food is very hard to come by in my opinion. Making LEGO convenience stores is very hard. Anything having to do with city besides police and firefighters is very hard with LEGO. The first floor contains a very cool convenience section for movie goers to get some snacks before the movie. I love it. The first floor also has an escalator/stair thing that is cool as well. This leads to the second floor to go watch the movie. Second Floor What is showing tonight at the Palace Cinema? Well according to the front of the building it is the premiere of the movie, Three Clicks & A Snap! The second floor of the Palace Cinema is the actual theater part of the set. his is where the movie is shown and we can sit back and relax. In the second floor there is some extremely cool features such as an old style film projector and some lavish looking seats. The actual movie screen is cool because it is made to look like a curtain has been pulled back and the movie is starting. There is also an opening screen shot which is really cool. Out of all the set, the second floor is my favourite. Roof The roof is the most detailed level of this set. The roof has a cool pattern of light and dark tiles. Also there is a cool looking steep thing which is pretty neat. The roof is by far the most detailed. Minifigures As all Modular Buildings are, the minifigures are always simple, yet have useful parts for other purposes, especially the torsos. The minifigures for this set were almost copies of previous modular buildings, but some were newish which made the minifigures overall average. Female Guest The Female Guest is fairly simple in design and nothing in particular special. She has a very useful hairpiece for other purposes. Overall, I give her a 4/5. Male Guest The Male Guest is very simple as the Female Guest. As the Female Guest I like the hairpiece and have used it for other purposes. To make the Male Guest a bit better though, I found was to use the Hippie's head piece, along with a black top hat. As for the basic Male Guest, he gets a 4/5. Minnie Figure The hottest celebrity in town! Minnie Figure is the only minifigure in this set to have a proper name. Minnie Figure, isn't a big deal or anything, by design, and overall, I give her a 4/5. Photographer The Photogapher is also a very simple minifigure. As the others, he gets a 4/5. Cinema Worker Nothing special, as the others, 4/5. Chauffeur The Chauffeur isn't anything special. 4/5. Overall for Minifigures Overall, for all the minifigures, if you can't tell by above, 4/5. Overall Overall, 10232 Palace Cinema, I found was a fantastic set! The detail was great, and the whole concept was great. Truly, a fantastic set. How was my review on 10232 Palace Cinema? Terrible 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 Spectacular! 5/5 Category:Creator Reviews Category:User reviews